Uma missão somente para dois
by Swann-chan
Summary: O time Sete e o time oito foram chamados para fazer uma missão e logo que foi cumprida os aldeões pediram que durmissem la. Será que Kurenai e Kakashi vão relevar o que sente um pelo outro? O que os alunos de ambos os times estão tramando?


Capitulo um – Armando um encontro

O time Sete e o time oito foram chamados para fazer uma missão, que era entregar uma Katana e um pergaminho em um vilarejo muito distante. Kakashi e Kurenai já sabiam a importância dos dois objetos, mas os integrantes dos times não entenderam nada por terem dois times para levar apenas uma espada e um pergaminho velho. Depois de dias a missão foi cumprida com sucesso então os aldeãos pediram para que eles passassem a noite lá para que pudessem descansar.

Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, e Shino estavam conversando em cima de uma arvore, mas Sakura desce porque vê Kakashi entrando muito bravo na casa onde Kurenai está descansando. Kakashi entra e vê Kurenai deitada na cama.

Kakashi – Você é uma idiota Kurenai.

Kurenai – O que eu fiz dessa vez?

Kurenai levanta rapidamente e fita Kakashi.

Kakashi – O que você fez? Eu confiei em você, me abri com você e você contou tudo para Sakura.

Nesse momento Sakura se esconde e fica os observando.

Kurenai – Eu não contei nada Kakashi. Você está louco.

Disse enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre os ombros dele.

Kakashi – Tira suas mãos de mim. Não me encosta.

Kakashi tira as mãos dela de cima dele.

Kakashi – Como você pôde contar para a Sakura que o Sasuke vai embora? Até o Naruto sabe.

Nesse momento Sakura aparece. Naruto desce da árvore e também entra na casa.

Sakura – O que? O Sasuke vai embora?

Kurenai – Está vendo? Eu não contei nada.

Kakashi – E quanto ao Naruto?

Nesse momento Naruto aparece na porta.

Naruto – Ontem eu estava passando e ouvi vocês dois conversando.

Disse enquanto entrava.

Kurenai – Satisfeito agora Kakashi?

Kurenai deixa escorrer uma lágrima pelo seu rosto e sai correndo deixando todos. Hinata vê a Sensei chorando e corre atrás dela.

Hinata – Kurenai-Sensei.

Gritou a pequena Hyuuga.

Kurenai pára e enxuga suas lágrimas tentando disfarçar.

Hinata – Kurenai-Sensei o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

Kurenai – Não foi nada Hinata não se preocupe.

Hinata – Eu sei que você é a minha Sensei, mas pode confiar em mim.

Kurenai – O kakashi me contou uma coisa e o Naruto ouviu...

Hinata não deixou Kurenai terminar de falar.

Hinata – ...E ele pensou que você contou tudo certo?

Kurenai – Uhum!

Hinata – Não sou de fazer isso, mas tenho uma idéia.

Pensa Hinata enquanto pegava uma chave.

Kurenai – É a chave do seu quarto?

Hinata – Hoje você dorme lá, não precisa dormir no sofá perto do Senhor Kakashi.

Kurenai – Mas e você? E a Sakura?

Hinata – Eu durmo no quarto do Shino e do Kiba, a Sakura dorme no quarto do Naruto e do Sasuke.

Disse enquanto colocava a chave na mão dela.

Kurenai – Não acho uma boa idéia.

Hinata – Não se preocupe Kurenai-Sensei. Pode ir para lá que horas quiser.

A pequena Hyuuga dá um beijo na bochecha de Kurenai e volta correndo para onde está os outros.

Dentro de casa Kakashi está sentado no sofá conversando com Kiba e Sakura está conversando com Sasuke no quarto.

Sakura – Não vá Sasuke.

Disse enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

Sasuke – A missão já está cumprida e não vejo o por que de ficar aqui. Nos encontramos lá.

Hinata entra no quarto.

Hinata – Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum.

Disse serenamente.

Sasuke – O que quer dizer Hinata?

Hinata – O Senhor Kakashi e a Kurenai-Sensei brigaram e eu tive uma idéia para deixá-los sozinhos, mas preciso de você Sakura.

Sasuke – Me admira você pensar em deixar os dois a sós. Você que é tão tímida.

Sakura – Qual é a idéia?

Hinata – Eu dei a chave do nosso quarto para ela e disse que você e eu vamos dormir nos quartos dos meninos. Só você fazer a mesma coisa com o Senhor Kakashi.

Sasuke – Você é muito esperta Hinata.

Hinata fica levemente vermelha.

Sakura – Ele tem razão, você é muito esperta. Vou falar com o Kakashi-Sensei agora mesmo.

Sakura vai até a sala e enquanto isso Sasuke e Hinata vão contar a idéia para os outros.

Sakura – Kiba o Naruto quer falar com você.

Kiba sai da sala

Sakura – Posso falar com você Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi – O que foi Sakura?

Sakura – Quero que você durma no meu quarto hoje. O senhor deve está muito cansado para dormir no sofá.

Kakashi – Está louca? Não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que duas meninas.

Sakura – Quanto a isso não se preocupe por que Hinata e eu vamos dormir nos quartos dos meninos.

Kakashi – Ah se é assim então está bem eu durmo lá. Obrigado Sakura.

Sakura – De nada.

Sakura joga a chave no sofá e vai ate onde estão os outros.

Hinata – Eai Sakura?

Sakura – Tudo nos conformes.

Disse sorrindo claramente.

Sasuke – Espero que dê certo.

Shino – Esperamos.

A noite chega, lindas estrelas e a lua cheia brilham intensamente no céu. Uma linda mulher abre a porta de um quarto e entra, ainda chorando tranca a porta, vai até a janela e olha o luar, vai para cama e deita do jeito que está.

Depois de 10 minutos Kakashi destranca a porta e entra no quarto. Kurenai levanta assustada.

Kurenai – O que está fazendo aqui?

Disse enquanto se levantava.

Kakashi – Eu é que pergunto. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hinata –A Hinata me deu a chave.

Kakashi – É mesmo? A Sakura também me deu a chave.

Disse trancando a porta.

Kaka/Kure – Então quer dizer...

Kurenai – ...Que armaram um encontro para nós dois.

Kurenai tenta destrancar a porta, mas Kakashi a segura pelo braço.

Kakashi – Vamos conversar?

Kurenai – Não está satisfeito por ter duvidado de mim, ou melhor, por não ter confiado em mim?

Disse tentando se soltar.

Kakashi – Me desculpe, eu sou um idiota mesmo.

Ele a solta e alisa o rosto dela suavemente com uma das mãos.

Kurenai – Tem razão você é mesmo um idiota, mas tudo bem já passou.

Kakashi – Me perdoa?

Na janela estavam vigiando Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Naruto e Kiba.

Sasuke – Será que ela vai perdoar?

Kiba – O que será que vai acontecer com esses dois?

Saku/Hina – Isso não é da conta de vocês.

Sakura puxa Sasuke e Naruto pela gola da blusa e Hinata puxa Shino e Kiba.

No quarto.

Kakashi – Ein você me perdoa?

Kurenai – Perdôo Kakashi.

Kakashi a abraça deixando-a impressionada, mas logo ela retribui abraçando-o também.

Kurenai – Por que?

Disse enquanto o abraçava.

Kakashi – Por que eu... eu... Ah você sabe!

Kurenai – Não, não sei. Você o que?

Kakashi – Porque... Porque eu amo você.

Kurenai não disse nada porque não conseguira, ela desfaz o abraço e aproxima seu rosto para bem pertinho do dele, põe a mão sobre a máscara dele na intenção de abaixá-la. Kakashi segura a mão e com a outra retira suavemente a bandana dela e joga no chão.

Continua...


End file.
